


Hearts and Flowers

by ElizabethWilde



Series: Falling [4]
Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-01
Updated: 2002-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: Scott and Jean have their first date.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Series: Falling [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722052
Kudos: 4





	Hearts and Flowers

//Meet me in the cafeteria at 7. You won't be disappointed.

Love,  
Scott//

From behind Jean, Ororo Munroe stifled a giggle. "You're a lucky girl, Jeannie!"

Jean smiled back at her friend and roommate. "Yep. All I have to do now is decide what to wear, how to fix my hair-"

"Don't give it a second thought, my friend. I know." Seconds later, Ororo emerged from their shared closet with a simple black cocktail dress and matching heels.

"Ro, I can't wear that!" Jean protested, holding up her hands.

"Of course you can. You look amazing in it."

"I'm going to the cafeteria, not the symphony," Jean replied, folding her arms across her chest.

Ororo grinned and stepped closer, still holding out the dress and shoes, dark eyes gleaming.  
"You're going to the cafeteria to meet //Scott//. For your first date. Put them on."

Jean sighed. "How is it that I always end up listening to you even when I don't want to?" She took the outfit and began peeling off her jeans and t-shirt. "Are you sure you don't have any psychic powers?"

"Positive. I'm just always right." While Jean dressed, Ororo began collecting hairpins and a brush. "Now the hair."

"I feel like a Barbie doll," Jean half-complained with an exaggerated sigh.

"Well I never had one as a child, so you're it," Ororo teased, running the brush through Jean's silky red hair. "Besides, I'm better at this than you are."

Jean couldn't argue with that. "If you weren't here, I'd say your calling is to be a beautician."

"Maybe after I retire."

Jean watched her friend work in silence for a minute, then ventured, "Ro?"

"Yes?" Deft fingers manipulated Jean's hair, curling and piling it atop her head.

"Shouldn't I be nervous?" 

"No," came the firm reply from behind her. "You really like him and he obviously really likes you."

"Obviously?"

"Yes. You're the only one in the school who hasn't noticed the way he's watched you since he came here. It's adorable. Depressing for the rest of us, of course," Ororo informed her friend with a smile. "You snapped up the cutest guy in school before the rest of us even saw him!"

Jean blushed. "Really?"

Ororo rolled her eyes. "When have I ever lied to you?"

"Never."

"There, then." Another pin went into the beautifully delicate hairstyle. "You're finished."

"Thanks, Ro." Jean stood and smoothed her skirt, smiling. "Well?"

"You're beautiful. Scott's going to drool all over himself."

Jean laughed and gave her friend a quick hug. "Thanks. I needed to hear that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Jean approached the cafeteria, she saw a bouquet of roses tucked into the door handle. Smiling, she pulled them free and opened the door. Scott stood beside the first table grinning at her. He wore a tight black turtleneck and it was all Jean could do to keep her jaw from dropping. The table was covered in a white linen tablecloth and adorned with red taper candles. Two place settings were already arranged, the plates containing equal portions of fettuccine alfredo. "How did you know that's my favorite?" Jean asked as she walked over to the table.

Scott pulled out her chair and pushed it back in once she sat. "I'm psychic. And I asked Professor Xavier." He sat down in his own chair and offered Jean a blinding smile. "I wanted to get it right."

"You did." Jean smiled at Scott across the table. "You certainly went to a lot of trouble."

"Today's special. Do you remember what today is?" he asked, one eyebrow arched slightly.

"Today? Aside from our date?" Jean's brow furrowed and she finally shook her head. "Not a clue."

"We met exactly a year ago today."

Jean smiled and felt a blush creeping into her cheeks. "You remember that?"

"Absolutely. How could I ever forget anything about you?" It was Scott's turn to blush as he swallowed nervously. "I just... Not very manly, is it?"

Jean's jaw dropped slightly. "It's the sweetest thing anyone--and I mean anyone--has ever done for me. Besides," she added with a smile, voice dropped to a whisper, "if most guys knew how much stuff like this drives women crazy, there would be hardcore bikers picking up flowers and candy every night." Her hand closed over Scott's. "Thank you."

He smiled, turning his hand over so he could clasp hers. "You already have." After a moment, he withdrew his hand and sent Jean a self-conscious smile. "Don't want the food to get cold."

"Sure don't." Jean picked up her fork and tried desperately to hide the redness of her cheeks. "Not that the food matters that much anyway," she added, throwing a quick grin at Scott. "It's the company that I'm interested in."

Scott blushed as well and looked down at his plate. "I know what you mean."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Jeannie!" Ororo all but flew to her friend's side when she entered the room. "It's almost midnight!" Her dark eyes seemed to glow in their night-black bedroom. "How was it?"

"Perfect." Jean sat down on her bed and slipped the high heels off her feet before falling backward onto the mattress. "Absolutely perfect."

Ororo sat on her own bed and looked at Jean expectantly. "And?"

Jean turned her head. "And?"

A musical laugh filtered through the room. "And what else?"

"I'm not the sort to kiss and tell if that's what you mean, Ro," Jean replied as she pulled off her dress and grabbed her nightgown. Sliding between the covers, she said, "Besides, I'm too tired to tell it well."

Ororo laughed again and lay down. "Fine, my friend. Have it your way. But don't expect me to help you get ready again if you aren't even going to tell me about-"

"I'll fill you in tomorrow, Ro," came the sleepy reply. "I promise."

"That's more like it."


End file.
